Lopunny
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: The sequel to "The Pocky Game." Main points: Drew, May, Lopunny costume, private fitting room. 'nuff said. ONESHOT.


**Hi! This is a follow up to "The Pocky Game." Hope you like it~**

**DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"This is really embarrassing."

"Well you're not getting out of it."

After getting her final ribbon, May had been so excited that, moments after stepping out of the Contest Hall and into the sunlight, she tripped and fell, causing Drew to make a condescending comment about how she lacked grace. May had pouted at this.

"I do have grace! I just, I just..."

"Fell like an idiot?"

"Shut up!"

She had gotten up again, only to trip again.

"Aah-!"

Drew caught her. "Looks likes someone has two left feet."

May's face grew warm. Ever since she kissed him AND told him she loved him, she seemed to be clumsy around him all the time. "_It just makes him look better,"_ she thought.

"May?"

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to be leaning on me? I know I'm handsome but.."

May quickly straighten herself. "Thanks," she said, refusing to make eye contact.

"No problem."

Besides getting clumsier, May found herself not able to meet his eyes anymore. She loved him, she really did! More than anything but-

Ever since their confession, they had not talked about **_them._**

May didn't know what they were. Friends? Rivals? Rival-Friends? Rival-Friends with Benefits? Rival-Friends with Benefits and-

"DREW!"

"Oh great," Drew muttered

A wave of fan girls suddenly circled Drew, pushing May out of the way.

"Drew I didn't know you were here?!"

"Aww, he's supporting his friend, how nice!"

"Well of course! Drew already has all his Ribbons, don't you Drew?"

"Drew your amazing! And so nice!"

"Who was the friend you were supporting?"

"Surely, not that weird brown haired girl?"

The fans turned to May, who had picked herself up and was now brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Ewww, she's so plain."

"Not even pretty."

"What's Drew doing with a girl like that?"

"Hey Drew don't you want a girl with more sex-appeal?"

"She must just be dragging Drew along!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course Drew can do better that that!"

The fan girls were now giving May an evil look. A look that could only compare to every ancient Pokemon in the world looking at a Luvdisc.

"Well I-" May began.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for a man as amazing and as handsome as Drew to hang out with such a plain girl?"

"Yeah!" the fan girls chorused.

"You're just using him to get a better image of yourself ever since you lost to that rookie in Sinnoh!"

May blinked. The fan girls were still yelling at her, but she didn't hear any of them. But what they said was true. She did lose to a rookie in Sinnoh. At the time she was only a little upset, but after she went back to her Pokemon journey, people began treating her different. She never got the star treatment before, but after that Magickarp of a contest, people began gossiping and making fun of her.

_"There she is again."_

_"I'm surprised she's showing her face here."_

_"I would have thought she would've given up."_

_"I heard she's going to keep on coordinating."_

_"Really? After that major loss?"_

_"Yeah, but that's okay. You need some weak links in Contests. Makes it easier for real coordinators to win."_

_"She must be pretty weak."_

_"Her and her Pokemon."_

Ever since that Contest, many people lost faith in her and her dream. She met a lot of people who told her to her face to give up. So many people told her to give up. So many.

May's eye welled up with tears. "I-" she began.

The fan girls had actually stopped harassing her and were now circled around Drew.  
"Drew have these cookies!"

"No! Have this chocolate!"

"Not take this gift!"

"And this cake too!"

"Wait! I wanna wish him a Happy Birthday!"

May blinked again. Birthday? It was Drew's birthday? Why didn't he tell her?

"_Its because I was so focused on the contest. Gosh I'm such a horrible...person."_

If May had been paying attention, she would've noticed that Drew's eyes were on her. He pushed through the thick circle of fan girls and grabbed May's hand. "Let's go," was all he said.

"Wait!" All the fan girls yelled

But Drew was running, pulling May along.

They didn't speak until they reached the Poke Center. They then stopped and rested on a bench.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"H-how come you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

Drew flicked his hair, "You seemed so focused on the contest, I just wanted to cut you some slack and give you one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"How did your fan girls know?"

"...I honestly don't know." Drew said. May looked down.

"I-I didn't get you anything," she said, poking her two fingers together.

"Thought you wouldn't."

"But, its your birthday. Everyone deserves a gift," May said. "Even if it is from some girl like me." she muttered under her breath.

Drew looked at her. He knew that she put up with a lot of resentment from people ever since...that contest. In most cases she just put on a strong face. But sometimes she would show how much it really affected her.

"I know a present you can give me."

"What? What is it?"

"You have to promise to not back out."

"I promise." May said determined. If she could give Drew a gift, she would give him a gift.

"Pinky swear?" Drew said teasingly

"Pinky swear." Answered May.

Drew got up. His grin was now making May scared. What had she just sworn to do.

"I want to see you in that Lopunny costume."

That was how May had gotten herself into the situation she was now in. She was now in a private fitting room, wearing a Lopunny costume, making any vain attempts to get out of her promise.

"But Drew.." she began again. "What if someone comes in.

"It's not called a **private **fitting room for nothing May."

"Yeah but what if I catch a cold?"

"May we've been in here almost an hour, and I don't think it took you an hour to put on one costume. You're probably wearing it now. Besides, the thermometer reads 70 degrees."

May gulped. Yes, she was wearing the costume, but the costume was...embarrassing. Two long floppy ears on her head. Puffy wristbands on her wrist. Cream colored boots. And a brown corset, with more of the puffy cream material on the top of it. May just stood there, looking at the curtain, the only thing that separated herself from Drew.

"Please Drew, don't make me do this."

"What's wrong with this? Its not like anyone else is going to see you."

"But I don't think.."

She heard his footsteps come closer to her and then stop.

"Don't think what?" Drew's voice, now much closer, asked her.

"I don't think you'd like this type of costume on a girl like me."

The moment she said this, the curtain was pulled back violently. May yelped.

Drew was standing in front of her. He could see all of her.

May buried her head in her hands out of mortification. "Don't look at me," her muffled voice said.

Drew didn't say anything her a long time. Then May felt his arms go around her. He was hugging her.

"Drew?" she asked

Drew didn't say anything. They just stood there for a long time, Drew's arms around her. He finally did speak, but in a playful voice.

"How cute, this outfit even has a little tail."

May yelped again and pushed Drew away. He staggered back, laughing.

"Drew! This isn't funny!"

"Aww, but you look so cute in your little outfit."

"Drew! You-"

May only took one step but she was already crashing to the floor, bringing Drew with her. Thank Palkia the floor was carpeted.

"Falling for me again I see." Drew said

May pulled herself up and pouted. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. Suddenly, they both started laughing.

"Oh come on Drew!" May said in between laughs, "stop laughing at me!"

"I never thought such a clumsy girl like you would look so good in a costume like that."

They kept on laughing for a long time. When they finally stopped and got up, Drew was grinning.

"This is all just fun and games for you isn't it?"

"Well, I am the birthday boy."

"Well happy birthday to you," May said sarcastically.

Drew smiled. Then his face got a little bit serious. "May about this afternoon."

"Hm?"

"Did those girls bother you."

"..."

"May?"

"Well yeah, of course they did." May said. She looked at Drew straight in the eyes.

"Drew, just know that I'm not using you. I'd never use you! You're too important to me! But," May said, playing with the cream colored puffs on her arms, "if you ever have once felt that way, you should just leave. I mean just look at me! You should be with someone who really appreciates you. You should be with someone beautiful and, and amazing! Not with some plain loser like me."

Drew listened to her and didn't say a word. Only after she finished speaking did he speak.

"But do you want me to go?" Was all he said

May stared into his eyes. She blinked. Why? Why was she crying? "I'm sorry," she began, " I don't know why-"

Little tears streamed down her cheeks. She brushed them away.

"I think that's your heart answering for you."

"Huh?"

"May when I look at you," Drew said, "I see an accomplished coordinator. You're an inspiration to everybody. Sure you had a few stumbles but," Drew said flicking his bangs, "no one can be as perfect as me."

May smiled. Her tears stopped.

"And anyways," he continued,"from where I'm standing, you look pretty sexy."

May blushed. "T-thanks."

"May?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have one more birthday gift."

"...I am not putting on that Bellossom costume."

"No, not that." Drew said, "can I have..your agreement."

"Agreement? Agreement to what?"

"Agreement to...go out with me?"

May gasped. "You want to...to..to.."

"May. I love you. And seeing you like this just makes me want you more. You're more to me then those stupid fan girls. I love you, and I only want you."

May blushed. "I love you too." she answered softly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on May, its my birthday."

"Yeah but this is something that requires major consideration. I'll have to weigh out the good and the bad."

"Fine," Drew said, smiling.

"Well, the bad is that you made me wear this embarrassing costume and your personality is annoying. Your cocky, arrogant, superficial about your looks, insulting, and way too confident."

"And the good?"

You're...sweet and kind and you always cheer me on. And in a way, all you bad is your good. I guess this is what they say about love coming in many shapes or forms."

"I was going to say love conquers all."

May giggled. "Drew, I love you despite all your faults and," she said, bowing a little. "It will be my honor to be your girlfriend."

They locked eyes. His reached out to touch her face. Her hands snaked around his neck. He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes. He kissed her. A deep passionate kiss. And a different kind of kiss, a kiss which caused them pull back for air. They looked at each other panting.

May smiled. "I hope this was your best birthday."

"I've had better."

"Drew-!"

He laughed and they began kissing again. May felt overjoyed. She felt wonderful. She couldn't describe her feelings.

"I love you," Drew said. "My sweet Lopunny."

"That better not be my new nickname."

He smiled cockily. "It is now."

"Drew!"

**Hope you liked it! I TOTALLY thought May should've won against Dawn in that contest. PLEASE COMMENT! AND ALSO READ THE PREQUEL IF YOU HAVEN'T!**


End file.
